


Sentimental

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I definitely bromance ship it, I don't ship it but I do, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, choose to put on slash goggles or not, kind of bromance gen kind of shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Crowley definitely has no affection for Castiel, he is just pragmatic as always, la la la la he can't hear you.





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Character: Crowley; Theme - Feelings
> 
> Same universe as my previous drabble, [Tainted By Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316569). I love Crowley's feelings for TFW, not gonna lie.
> 
> Set during season 10 episode 3, "Soul Survivor," with some dialogue lifted from the episode.

Crowley absolutely did not feel things for the Winchesters. Even less so for their pet angel. He’d learned after the Purgatory debacle that _Good Omens_ had lied to him about how fun a demon/angel team-up would be.

He looked at Castiel on the ground, bloodied and burning out. He sighed, feeling that ache in his chest which had never totally disappeared, even after he’d kicked human blood.

“Why did you help me?” Castiel asked, after Crowley had fed him the other angel’s grace.

“Purely business,” Crowley told him. “I’m not sentimental.” He walked away.

If only that were true.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have room to put it in the drabble, but can we talk about Crowley legit _cradling Castiel's head in his lap_ as he feeds him grace? Boy has it bad.


End file.
